Histoires Courtes
by EveAlacran
Summary: Short stories with Richonne and their children , some will be AU, others AU canon depend on the mood. But all of them will be filled with love.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there, alright I did something. I decided to create a space for my one shot, or two shots depends on the mood. I called it soberly : " Short stories " in french . Here's the first chapter, I wanted to write something about the aftermath of Carl's assault, but this time it's not Daryl but Michonne who comes talk to Rick, because it's what he deserves and WE deserve. Sorry for the mistakes.**

 **Please share your thoughts, it will help me do better. HUGE thank you to my beta blackgirlfairy, seriously guys this woman is incredible, go take a look at her stories and thank me later. This one is dedicated to my Tumblr bestie : titaneos. I love you and don't deserve you my dear friends.**

 **And don't worry I'm still working on Bad & Boujee. Chapter 7 & 8 are on my amazing beta. So coming soon. In the meantime, I hope you will enjoy this one. **

* * *

**Histoire 1**

 **THE BEAST INSIDE :**

 _When the days are cold_

 _And the cards all fold_

 _And the saints we see_

 _Are all made of gold_

He'd been seated on the cold floor for over a hour, too stuck in his own head, he'd lost track of the time. Adrenaline was still flowing through his shaking body, his breaths were heavy and short, he couldn't feel anything but a damaging fury that refused to calm. Rick didn't even take the time to wipe the warm blood from his face, some of it dripping down his neck, making him look completely crazy. He didn't care though. The events from earlier kept replaying in his mind, it was like a scratched record replaying the same song over and over again.

 _When your dreams all fail_

 _And the ones we hail_

 _Are the worst of all_

 _And the blood's run stale._

Everytime he closed his weary eyes, he saw it. The stranger pushing his heavy body onto his skinny, frail boy, the man's disgusting hands roaming over all him. He could hear it. His loud laugh, enjoying each minute of his horrendous act. He could feel it. This immense rage taking over him after witnessing the unspeakable horror. Carl's screams and pleas piercing the silent night.

Rick needed to do something, anything, to save his son. Carl was one of the only reasons he kept fighting in the fucked up new world they lived in. Even if they were outnumbered and defenseless in the face of those armed men, he had to do something.

 _I want to hide the truth_

 _I want to shelter you_

 _But with the beast inside_

 _There's nowhere we can hide_

It was who he was now, it was what the apocalypse had made of him. Rick, the respected sheriff's deputy, the one who could barely bare the thought to kill the living, was long gone. Now, sitting amongst dirty and leaves in the cold, dark night, was Rick the monster. Though, If he was being honest with himself, Rick had always been inhabited by that particular darkness. It had just been dormant, waiting for when the moment arose to take out his anger on anyone who dared to get too close. Much like it had when he fought Tyrese.

 _I'm not the good guy anymore,_ he reminded telling Shane, his best friend, one of the first to become collateral damage in the dangerous new world. After that, Rick thought he had reached his limit, that he couldn't be broken anymore than he already had. He'd been damn wrong. How much more could he take? How many times did he have to cross the boundaries of his humanity?

 _No matter what we breed_

 _We still are made of greed_

 _This is my kingdom come_

 _This is my kingdom come_

He could still taste the flesh of Joe's neck on his lips. He re-lived the scene in slow motion as if time had frozen. When he bore his teeth into his opponent neck, nothing existed but an urgency to take care of Carl, protect him like he had since he was born.

In the aftermath, Carl looked at him like he couldn't recognize his father. The man who'd taught him to tell the good from the bad. But Rick couldn't see what good was left in this dead eating living world? Carl watched his father transform into a brutal beast in mere moments, Just as Rick couldn't stop stabbing the man, Carl couldn't stop looking.

 _When you feel my heat_

 _Look into my eyes_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide_

Rick felt her before he saw her. He recognized the graceful way she carried herself, she was as stealthy as a cat, taking care to mind her every move. Michonne approached him cautiously, outfitted with a cloth and a bottle of water she'd found in the dead mens belongings. Rick's face could be seen in the light coming from the moon, his jaw was tightened, his glassy eyes staring off into space. He was in his own world, Michonne wondered if he even registered her presence as she kneeled in front of him.

 _Don't get too close_

 _It's dark inside_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide_

"You should clean yourself up," her soothing voice advised him. In spite of what had just happened, her tone was still calm. It was one of the many things Rick admired about Michonne, how she never let her emotions get the best of her. She was a smart woman, a true survivor, no damsel in distress. Quite the opposite actually, she'd saved his life more times than he could count. "Carl doesn't need to see you like this."

She'd only left the young boy when she was sure he was asleep. Michonne had tried to comfort him the best she could, but what words were strong enough to help someone going through what he had just through? It was unfair, Carl was a incredible kid who'd already suffered more than any kid should have. And through it all, he remained a good person. Michonne's love for him was growing with each passing day. Where words failed, Michonne just sat with him, saying nothing, stroking his head in her lap until he found his peace and a much deserved rest. Daryl promised to keep a eye on him while she went looking for Rick.

Michonne put some water on the cloth when she didn't see him move. She started wiping the fresh blood from his salt and pepper beard. His somber blue eyes were laser focused on her face. His intense gaze followed each feature of her beautiful visage, Rick was trying to gauge her, but she was unreadable. If she was afraid or disgusted she did a good job at hiding it. Her hand came to rest on his cheek, Rick reached up to take hold of it.

 _They say it's what you make  
I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul  
I need to let you go_

"You should sleep," He simply said, his voice deep and throaty. "You shouldn't be here,with me. " It pained him to say those words, he loved Michonne's company, she was a light amidst the many shadows that existed in the new world. She knew how to make him smile, laugh even. In her, he found a best friend. He had wanted to tell her it wasn't only Carl who needed her, but him too. He was afraid of frightening her though. That was the reason why he didn't want her to see him in his current state. He wanted her to be forced to take care of him even less.

She gently shoved his hand away and keep pouring more water, his face was almost clear, making him look less like the monster she knew he wasn't.

"I can't sleep," she replied. Michonne paused, looking him straight in his eyes, they always showed his emotions, communicating when his words were lacking. Earlier, she'd seen in them his wrath, but now only fear clouded them.

She had been afraid too, thinking that it was over, that she would soon join Andre, her dead son. But as usual Rick had no plans to go out without fighting. Even with a gun to the back of his head he hadn't backed down. She respected him for it, he'd done what she wished Mike had done for their child.

"You did what you had to do, Rick," she affirmed him. Rick closed his eyes, her gentle touch bringing the comfort he longed. "You're a good man." Her words soothed him even further. Her voice soft but strong, the assurances she made filled him with an ease he didn't feel like he deserved.

 _When the curtain's call  
Is the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl_

He was the best person she'd ever met. A good man burdened by the heavy weight of leadership. A good man haunted by the phantom of all the people he'd lost, even when those loses weren't his fault. A man who could go through hell to protect the people he loved, who would fight until his dying breath.

 _So they dug your grave  
And the masquerade  
Will come calling out  
At the mess you made_

Michonne handed him the water. He swished it around in his mouth, cleaning himself. She didn't move, she couldn't. He needed her and she needed him to not let his doubts crawling inside him . Rick tossed the bottle to his side, their eyes were locked. Michonne felt a strong pull towards him, she forced herself to look away so she wouldn't be drawn too deep into his oceanic eyes. Rick's gaze roamed all over her face before settling on her plump lips, he wondered what they tasted like, how soft they were.

 _Don't want to let you down  
But I am hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't want to hide the truth_

She'd appeared in his life in his darkest moment, days after he'd lost his wife and was left with a angry child and a fresh newborn to take care of. Michonne treated his son like her own, succeeding where he was failing, making Carl forget he was growing up in a world that no child should be in. With her he was a normal kid. Laughing, making bets, eating crazy cheese. Rick didn't deserve her, but God, he was grateful to have her by his side.

Michonne was used to Rick's eyes raking up and down her body, sometimes lingering in her backside, but tonight, his gaze held something different, a gravity she'd never seen before. It made her shiver, her body growing warm despite the cold weather.

 _No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come_

Rick felt the urge to touch her, so, once again he lifted his hand and caressed her cheek. The simple, gentle gesture electrified her, awakening a feeling she hadn't felt for a long time - lust. He put his unoccupied hand, on her other cheek, cupping her face, pulling her head until their foreheads touched, her minty breath caressing his face. He couldn't explain what took hold of him when he placed a shy peck on her cushioned lips. They were softer than what he imagined, and tasted addictively good as he envisioned. He had wanted to do that for so long.

 _When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

Michonne closed her eyes, the temperature of her body increasing, her sex getting moist and aching for the man who was consuming her with his own wet, pink lips. Their kiss was sloppy, hungrier, her soft moans urged him on. Michonne parted her lips, the first brush of their tongues was firm, wet, and yielding to one another as they kissed under the moon. It had been a long time for both of them, she couldn't think of a better person to share it with though, not a better moment either. They needed to feel something, anything. Being lost in each other helped them forget, just for an instant, that they'd escaped death one more time.

 _Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

Michonne broke their heated kiss to catch her breath, immediately missing his closeness. She got rid of her coat, putting it on the leaves and dirt, and laid her tired body on it. Rick's lustful eyes fasted on her, for a moment he was fearful that she'd changed her mind. He would have respected her decision, but he was relieved to see that she was as eager as him to continue when she parted her legs, waiting for him.

 _They say it's what you make  
I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul  
I need to let you go_

Rick crawled between her legs and trailed sloppy kisses up her neck, biting at her exposed skin.

Michonne's moans grew louder, she was beautifully responsive at his ministrations and completely unafraid to show it. She was at his mercy, praying for her impending release. His gestures were more aggressive and desperate, another kind of beast had been awakened in him. He gripped her full hips, between his lips inflaming her skin and his strong arms, Michonne was deliciously trapped by Rick. She felt his hard dick through his pants and started rolling her hips up towards it.

"Shit," he cursed, his heart racing at the sensation of her lower body grinding him. He needed to stop her before he came in his pants.

They kissed roughly, Michonne bit at his lower lip causing him to groan and his dick to jump with anticipation to be enveloped by her warm pussy.

 _Your eyes, they shine so bright  
I want to save their light  
I can't escape this now  
Unless you show me how_

He paused, waiting for Michonne to get rid of her boots, then he helped her take off her pants and the last piece separating him from the promised land. The scent intoxicated him the minute her enticing smell hit his nostrils, he wanted to kiss her lower lips, to taste her, to pump his tongue in her quivering pink entrance. But he knew they needed to connect their bodies before the moment passed.

Michonne reached for his jeans urgently, she fumbled with his belt and threw it at her side. She managed to unbutton him despite the dimmed light. Rick's lustful dark blue eyes surveyed each one of her movements. She was in a rush, her dry spell had lasted ages. Finally, she felt a emotion other than fear well up in her. In the moment, it wasn't about surviving, just living.

 _When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

Rick's hands wandered slowly from her hips to her naked thighs, goosebumps peppered on her skin under his touch. He groaned when he found her sex already wet, he slided two digits into her dripping center, moving them in and out his thumb massaging her bundle of nerves. Michonne's eyes welled up and whimpers left her lips. He moved her hair to get a better view of her face, the sight of a pleading Michonne, devoured by a violent desire for him, made his veiny length thicken, wanting nothing else than to be where his fingers were.

Rick crashed his swollen lips into hers to prevent her from being too loud. Then he sank into her with a rough, hard thrust. They both felt a release of pent up stress. Michonne was beyond wet and tight, Rick was still for a few moments, he was afraid he wouldn't last long and wanted to enjoy the sensations as much that his body would let him. He needed Michonne to get off first, she deserved it. She deserved everything, the circumstances of their meeting saddened him but he was glad they'd found each other in such sorrowful place.

 _Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

Michonne was panting beneath him, her breath hitching and her heart racing, she feel a wave of pleasure consume her. She wasn't sure how much longer she could last. Michonne realized suddenly how much she'd missed sex and Rick turned out to be an incredibly good lover, passionate and incredibly skillful. He kissed her like her lips were a glass of ice cold water and he hadn't had a drink in days. He was thirsty, addicted, totally gone. Every inch of her body was on fire, she was drunk in lust and love, ready to be led astray wherever Rick was taking her.

He started thrusting into her, his breath warm against her mouth. His slow thrusts consumed them both in a fiery passion, it was too much. Too good. And yet not enough. She began moving with him, when they found a pleasing rhythm, Michonne put her legs around his waist. His strokes were deeper, her wails stronger.

Rick was lost in the feel of her dripping center suffocating his cock, but he wasn't dreaming. He was balls deep in Michonne. She felt amazing in every way that mattered. He should have know she was more than a friend. More than he realized initially, she helped him, lifted him, pushed him to be better. He could be vulnerable with her, she listened to him, guided him without judging his decisions. Even after they'd lost the prison she hadn't blamed him. And there she was, letting him make love to her holy body.

Michonne put her arms around his shoulders, holding him tightly. He sank into her harder and faster. She ran her hands over his curls pulling slightly at them, they were silky and soft. They could never go back to what they'd used to be. Now that she knew how it felt to have him inside her, it wouldn't be possible to live without.

The aroma of their damp sex embalmed the forest, the only sound that could be heard was their synchronized moans. They didn't need to exchange words to comprehend each other, and in the moment their bodies were communicating everything they couldn't say _; I trust you, I love you, I need you._

Michonne whimpered, her eyes rolling shut each time he hit her spot, her hot walls tightened around his engorged sex. A glutural, almost animalistic grunt left Rick's lips at the sensation. He kissed her to quiet her screams. And with one last thrust they both came undone, Michonne's orgasm crashing into her, making her whole body shaking with pain and pleasure. Rick withdrew from her just in time, spilling his white sticky seed into his right hand.

"Thank you," Rick managed to say, fighting to calm his breaths, along with Michonne who nodded her head absently. She ignored his thanks, he was the reason they were still alive, he was the one to needed to be thanked.

After washing themselves with the remnants of the water and putting their clothes back on their frigid bodies, Rick and Michonne walked towards the car where Daryl & Carl were resting. They stole glimpse of each other, both of them trying not to get caught staring. Michonne didn't regret what happened, in fact she was ready for it to happen again. Rick felt a little better, as he always did when he was with her. She helped him calm the beast inside. But this time it was different. They were different.

"You're okay?" Rick asked her, stroking her arm.

Michonne smiled. "Yes."

" I'm okay," Rick said, though he was more than okay.

"I know," Michonne replied

"How?"

"Because, I'm okay too."


	2. Chapter 2

THE RUN

When Carl accepted her invitation to go running with her the night before, Michonne thought he was joking. She'd even made him repeat his answer to her twice before she actually believed him. She was well versed in the deep, passionate love Carl had for his bed on Sundays. The teenager could easily sleep until 1pm, only showing his face to squirrel food from the fridge then retreat back into his room.

She'd only been in Carl's life for about 3 years, meeting him right after she and Rick first started dating. Michonne and Rick had instantly bonded over the deaths of their spouses and their single parent status. With Carl, though, it was a different story. He was still grieving the death of his mother and had a hard time accepting Michonne. She spent months trying to win him over before Carl realized that he had more in common with his dad's new girlfriend than he'd originally thought. Pretty quickly, their tumultuous relationship blossomed into a beautiful friendship, and it wasn't long after their blended family became official that he began calling her 'mom.'

By 9am Michonne was already about an hour behind her regular Sunday morning schedule. She was incredibly close to giving up and leaving without Carl, when he finally graced her with his presence, dragging his exhausted body towards the front door.

She smiled. "Good morning, my little sunshine. I'm happy you finally decided to join me."

Carl cringed at her bright cheerfulness. He just couldn't understand how someone could be so joyful so early in the morning. Michonne did have a tendency to be positive no matter the circumstances, though.

"Can we just run around the house and go back inside?" his tiredness rang heavy in his changing voice, "Please?"

Michonne giggled, "And miss all the fun of enjoying a good workout? Come on!"

To Carl's regret, she was running as soon as she was out the door. He could do nothing but sigh heavily and try to catch up to her.

They ran for about 10 minutes when Carl decided he'd had enough. His breaths were short and he requested that they 'take a break' every 3 seconds because of the pain in his legs and sides. After trying to encourage him to push through, Michonne gave up, slowing their pace down to a walk.

The longer their outing continued, the more concerned Michonne became. Carl was a talker and he'd never had any issue opening up to express exactly how he felt and why. But he was being unusually quiet, alerting her mommy instincts to the fact that something was definitely bothering her son.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, cursing herself for not knowing something was off the second Carl agreed to go on a jog with her.

He opened his mouth, then closed it again. His long auburn locks - which he refused to cut- covered his reddened face. Michonne resisted the urge to shift the brown strands from his face so she could see him fully. After a few moments of silence, Carl finally found his words. "I wanted to talk to you about something. " He ran a slightly shaky hand through his hair. "So there's this new girl at school…"

Michonne nodded her head. She'd been waiting for the famous 'I like a girl' conversation to happen. She just assumed he'd go to Rick first. Sensing that this was something he had to get out on his own, she stayed quiet, encouraging him with her soothing gaze.

Carl appreciated it. Michonne was a great listener, it was one of his favorite things about her. No matter what he had to say, he always felt safe to say it with her. She never treated him like the fragile, breakable boy who everyone had been expecting to fall apart every minute since his mom died.

"Her name is Enid," he continued, a starry-eyed smile on his face, "She's pretty dope."

"And you want to know how to ask her out?" Michonne guessed.

"Yeah… I mean…," he sighed struggling to find his words. "I want to know how to get her attention. I don't really know anything about girls. And I couldn't ask Dad, he might try to talk to me about sex again." The thought made him shiver with disgust.

Michonne laughed. "Sounds like your dad. He means well but he's such an old fashioned guy. "

Carl laughed along with her. They loved the man but he always managed to entertain them with his ignorance of the modern world. He couldn't comprehend half of the discussions Carl and Michonne had, feeling left out of their amazing friendship. They knew Rick was endlessly thankful Andre was still too young to make fun of him.

"My best advice is to just be yourself. You're an amazing kid and she should like you for who you really are."

Carl nodded his head, listening carefully to Michonne's wise words.

"Second, always respect her wishes. Never force a woman to do something she doesn't want to do. Let her be her own person but cherish and respect her too. "

Her words were the perfect description of how his Dad treated her. He was proud to have Rick as his role model. But he looked up to Michonne just as much. She was the smartest person he'd ever met. She could recite facts about a historical subject and seconds later debate with him on why Batman was her least favorite superhero. Her arrival in his life filled the void his mother's death created but Michonne never tried to replace her. Carl knew he could do a lot worse than finding a girl like his step mom.

"You should talk to her first," Michonne offered. "Be her friend. Ask her what she likes. That way, when you're finally ready to ask her out, it will be easier to do something you can be sure she loves. But if she wants to stay your friend, please–"

"Respect that," he cut her off. "Don't worry, I know. There's no such thing as the friend zone," he replied, reciting the words his father told him every single time he brought up the subject of girls.

"That's my boy," Michonne said proudly, tears building in her eyes as she stroked his cheek. "You're growing up so fast. Next thing you know, we'll be sending you off to college."

Carl rolled his eyes. "Mom, I'm only 14. And even when I'm gone Andre will still be here. Can you imagine how dad's gonna react when Andre finally leaves the house?" He could already picture his father's red, terrified face.

Michonne rolled her eyes. "Andre didn't even cry his first day of school, but your dad did. He's going to be a mess when that day comes. "

While she and Carl made fun, she couldn't help but admire Rick. He was an incredible father, and Carl proved that every day. She'd met plenty of teenagers before, but her step son's maturity always stood out. Michonne never got tired of watching his transformation from the sad, angry 11-year-old he once was turn into the kind hearted, brave young man he was now.

Carl interrupted her thoughts with genuine gratitude. "Thank you, mom," he said, smiling like the cheshire cat.

Carl found himself thankful that he'd woken up for the morning jog, even if he had no intentions of ever doing it again.

"You're welcome, baby. You can always come and talk to me, you know that. " He nodded his head. Michonne grinned. "So now that you've gotten your rest, how about a race?"

"What does the winner get? " His interest was piqued immediately. They'd walked far enough that they were close to the house again. While Carl had never been known for his athletic prowess, he couldn't help but want to take the chance to win against his impossible-to-beat mom.

"If I win you have to make breakfast for your dad and your brother when we get home." Michonne laughed when Carl let out a sigh. Making breakfast for that duo was always an ordeal. Mainly because of a picky-eating Andre and a Rick who wanted everything to be perfect for his youngest son. "Plus, you have to lend me your copy of _Black Panther The Young Prince_. "

"But I haven't finished reading it yet," he whined quietly, more determined than ever to beat her. "Alright," he conceded finally. "If I win, I want your box of Big Kats and the location of your secret candy stash."

"I don't have a–" Carl gave her a look that stopped her in her tracks. Everyone knew about her secret stash, even Andre.

"No lies, mom," he scolded her adorably.

Michonne pouted, "Alright, deal."

They put themselves in position, ready for their impromptu race, both determined to win.

"Ready." Michonne looked at Carl with a wicked smile, her love for him evident in her eyes. "Set." Carl smiled back then shoved his hair out of his face. "Go."


	3. Chapter 3

**First thing first : THANK YOU SO MUCH. Thank you really to everyone who reviewed my last two stories, favorited and followed. Like I always say I don't deserve you, but I'm glad uouyou here.**

 **This chapter is a sequel of the previous chapter. It takes place 15 years later. I wrote it for MsJRichonne the great creator of the blog We're The Ones Who Write, after this disastrous episode of last week. I don't claim that episode at all, I don't even watch the show, but I'm always here for Richonne, what they did to my babies... Ridiculous. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, please don't hesitate to tell me your thoughts, or even if you want me to write a story I will with pleasure.**

 **As always thank you to blackgirlfairy, she's an international treasure .**

* * *

 **THE WEDDING**

"Michonne?" Rick's distant voice made her jump slightly, she looked a book to bore her head into, pretending to be absorbed by it. "Baby?"

"In the bedroom," she replied, clearing her throat to get rid of the sadness in her voice.

Rick knocked swiftly then opened the door, pausing as he watched his wife hide behind the book. He could hear her sniffling from across the room. Rick sighed, a little smile breaking through on his older, but still handsome, face.

"Honey, I know what you're doing," he informed her amused.

"Really? " Michonne asked, lowering _Kindred_ from her puffy red eyes, proving Rick right in his assumptions. "And what am I doing Rick?"

He entered their comfortable room, closing the door behind him, and stood in front of Michonne with his arms folded on his chest. The smile never slid off of his face.

"You're cryin'," Rick answered, unfolding his arms and stroking Michonne's tense shoulders with. Her body relaxed under his touch, but a even a comforting massage from her loving husband wasn't enough to ease her mind.

Rick knew what was wrong and he wished he could give her what she really needed - a time machine that would allow her to return to the past. Allow her to relive all of her most precious moments with her two boys again. People always say that time flies, the statement had never felt more true than it did in that moment. They were staring down the fast-moving train of time. Andre was days away from being sent off to college in New York, while their oldest boy, Carl, was hours away to becoming a married man.

But among the goodbyes and wedding planning they were immersed in, also existed a miracle. At least, that was what the lovestruck couple loved to call Michonne's new pregnancy. A month ago, right after Andre had been accepted into his dream school, Michonne decided to make an appointment with her doctor.

She'd been feeling ill, but not the kind of illness she was used to. She was constantly tired, nauseous, and sensitive. It was an understatement to say that she'd been surprised. The news of her pregnancy has shocked her so much, she made the doctor repeat the results of her blood work three time before she fully believed it and even after that she could barely wrap her head around it.

She never thought she'd be able to get pregnant again. After numerous attempts and failures multiple doctors had tried to explain to her how her age didn't help, that maybe she'd only been meant to birth one child. Obviously, they'd been wrong though. When she finally revealed the news, the entire family was over the moon to find out that she was three months pregnant, Rick had even cried. He had seen it as a new beginning for them, one with a child they'd conceived together.

Rick was well aware that Michonne's hormones being all over the place was a big part of the tears tumbling on her enticing face, well, that mixed with the big changes taking place in their life. Her boys weren't so little anymore. She naively thought that Rick would be the most heartbroken over Andre's departure, but he'd taken it shockingly well. If she didn't count the tears that welled up in his eyes when their boy had first announced that he would be leaving and the thirty or so hugs to he gave their son everyday following the news.

"Yeah… I am… I'm sorry," she sobbed, putting the book back on the table.

Rick sat on the black sheets of their king size bed and put his strong arm around her shoulders. Michonne laid her head on his, basking in the safe feeling she always felt when she was by his side. They'd been together for 17 years, their love for each other growing every day. Aside from Carl's birth, Michonne and Andre were the best thing to ever happen to him.

He was beyond proud to have her as his wife and mother of their children. She'd overcome all kinds of difficulties in her life, if someone deserved to be happy it was Michonne, and he'd long since made a promise to himself that he would always bring her joy into her life.

"You don't have to be sorry," he comforted her wiping her tears, "We knew this day was coming, we just weren't as prepared as we thought we'd be. And you have the right to be sad about it."

"I'm so happy for them, Rick," Michonne replied lifting her head to look at him, his soft blue eyes were comforting, silently giving her the strength to stop her crying. "And I feel so silly about crying like this."

"You don't need to feel silly, Michonne," Rick interjected frowning, "How about I run you a bath and put your favorite playlist on? It was a long day, you need to rest because tomorrow will be an even longer one."

They'd spent their entire Friday taking care of the last little details for Carl's wedding. Michonne had been up since 8 a.m., her phone stuck to her ear all day long. Between conversations with the florist, the baker and the seamstress, she was exhausted. But she refused to not be part of her oldest son's big day, she wanted to be the one to organize everything from start to finish. For Carl, it needed to be perfect.

Rick was worried though, planning a marriage while being pregnant could be stressful and stress wasn't good for her or their baby. Since she'd broken the news Rick had been ten times more protective, sometimes even overbearing, but he wanted the pregnancy to be peaceful and easy for his wife. The less she did, the easier she could take it.

"You were hatched from a egg, Mr. Grimes," Michonne said burying her face in his neck, relishing in his musky soothing scent, smelling the perfume she'd gifted him for their last anniversary. "You're so perfect."

"Not as perfect as you, Ms. Grimes, " he stood up, "Now don't move, I'll call you when the bath is ready." Rick placed a gentle kiss on her lips before walking towards the bathroom.

########

Once her eyes were closed after a wonderful, hot bath and a well merited massage, Rick left their room, eager to finish his speech for Saturday. It was turning out to be a difficult task for Rick, he had never been good with words. Michonne had though, everyone in their family could always lean on her when they needed a pep talk. Her kindness and positivity had played a huge part in helping him grieve his deceased wife, becoming the bridge between him and his son in the process.

"Dad?" Andre called him when he spotted him deep in his thoughts seated on the sofa of their living room. The 18-year-old was back early from a party at one of his friend's houses. He didn't want to be too tired for his brother's big day.

"Hey, you," Rick greeted him, grinning like a cheshire cat.

Since he was little Andre had always managed to make Rick smile just with his presence. Rick used to love being the one to pick him up from school, especially after a particularly rough day at work. Even just laying his eyes on his youngest boy was enough to lift his mood.

He adopted Andre right after he and Michonne had said 'I do'. Even if Andre wasn't his biological son, it felt like the right thing do do. The boy was a part of him, Rick had raised him, taken care of him, provided for him, and more than anything, loved him deeply. Witnessing his growth in front of his own eyes had been bittersweet, Michonne often teased him because of his soft spot for Andre and his inability to let him go.

But as much as he didn't want to, he had to. His sons had morphed into the best men Rick knew, far better than him even, and it was all he'd ever wanted. Andre, in turn, was just as grateful to have Rick in his life, he never met his biological father, but he'd never cared because Rick was there, always present whenever he needed him. Rick was his father and he was more than willing to fight anyone who dared say otherwise. Everything Andre was, was thanks to Rick and his extraordinary mother.

"Everything's fine?" Andre asked, slightly worried for his old man. Why are you up all alone?"

"Your mother is sleeping," Rick answered, rubbing his weary eyes. He made any progress with his speech. "And I have to finish this for tomorrow or she's gonna kill me."

Andre let out a little chuckle, running his hands through his short black locs. " Is she feeling ok? Before I left she seemed a little bit upset."

"She's ok, you know, happy and sad about seeing your brother getting married and you leave us soon," Rick explained.

Andre nodded his head and sighed, piquing Rick's interest.

"What?"

Andre shrugged, his back rested against the white living room wall. "I was thinking," he started, trying to find his words to not freak his dad out. "I don't know if I want to go to New York anymore. "

Rick's eyes bulged and his forehead creased. " What are you talkin' about, son?"

"It's just…" Andre stuttered, "With mom being all sad and you being worried. I don't want to go, it would be selfish of me to pack my bags and leave you guys behind. You take care of me–"

"Nah Andre, I need you to listen to me," Rick's tone was calm but severe, Andre felt like a little boy being scolded because he'd broken something. Even if the situation was different, the fear of disappointing his parents was the same.

"You will go to New York. This school has always been your dream, you've wanted to be an engineer since you were 6-years-old. You cried when your mother and I took you to that engineering convention. Do you remember?" Andre nodded his head, a shy smile on his lips, how could he forget that day? The excitement coursing through him made it difficult to sleep the night before. And when he stepped foot in the giant convention hall, it was even better than he'd imagined. It was one of the best days of his life. He talked about it for weeks after to anyone he came across.

"Good! Now I don't want to hear you say anythang like that again " Rick continued walking over Andre, "If you want your mom and I to be happy, you have to follow your dreams. You already know your mom will be right there with you, ready to put you in the first plane to New York."

Andre laughed, he could totally envisioned his mother with her pregnant tummy dragging his 5"9 feet body through the airport. He hugged Rick tightly. " Love you dad. You're the best."

"I love you too, Andre and I'm proud of you."

Lucky. That was the first word to pop in Andre's head after Rick's words while he was embraced in his father's strong arms. He was the luckiest person on Earth, he was sure of it.

"Ready for your brothers' wedding?" Rick asked when they separated, his arm around Andre's shoulder as they both walk in the direction of their rooms.

Andre huffed. "I still can't believe Carl is going to be a married man. I mean it's Carl. So weird."

###############

"Look at you," Michonne exclaimed, her eyes raking over her son. "My baby is so handsome."

Carl chuckled, his face reddening, he was a Grimes man through and through and hated receiving compliments. "Thanks mom."

Michonne dusted his dark blue suit, just shy of Navy but nowhere nearing black, the color matching his eyes, and making them stand out. It looked classically debonaire and fresh at the same time.

The suit was composed of three pieces, a dress pants perfectly tailored while the vest formed closely to his body. The white shirt and unassuming tie were showcased by his open suit jacket. And the final touch being the small pinned corsage right above the left breast of the outer garment.

They'd chosen it together and she couldn't have been more happy with their choice. It represented Carl perfectly; simple and elegant, much like Rick. Sometimes It frightened her how much Carl was a carbon copy of his father, from his looks to his attitude. Everything except his hair, he had his mother's slick brunette hair. Her heart ached a little thinking about the absent woman.

"What's wrong mom?" He asked when he saw her content face morphing into a gloomy one in the mirror.

Michonne grinned, although her smile didn't reach her ears, her eyes started watering again. The day had just started and she knew it would be one filled with more tears and sobs, but above all, happiness.

"I wish your mom was here to witness what a beautiful soul you became, Carl."

Carl turned his body, facing her. He cupped her face and kissed her cheek. "I wish she was too," he wiped her eyes with his thumb. "But you're here and I know she would be happy that someone like you has taken care of me. Because I am. I don't know where I would be without you."

Michonne couldn't hold her tears any longer and started crying. "Enid is so lucky to have you. We all are. I love you so much."

Carl rocked her body back and forth, clutching her until she stopped shedding tears.

"I love you, mom."

"I ruined your suit," she complained pointing at the wet spot where her head was seconds ago.

Carl shrugged. "It's just a suit," he replied his mother's well being, more important than any fancy clothes. " Please, don't cry mom, I know they're happy tears but they're still tears."

"Alright, baby, alright," she replied, blowing her nose with her tissue. "Great, I ruined my makeup. I need to find your auntie Rosita. "

"You are beautiful even with your makeup ruined," Carl said with his boyish smile. He was 29- years-old but still her little boy who she loved to bet and read comic books with until he fell asleep in her lap.

The same boy who refused to cut his hair, letting it grow until his face was hidden behind the locks. Now he was sporting a shorter do, his features were different, his jawline more defined. He was also taller, his body still lean but fuller thanks to his work as a fireman.

"Oh, hush boy," she commended playfully. Michonne tied his red tie, the same colour as her jumpsuit. "Are you ready? "

"Hmm, yeah… I guess."

"Speak your mind, boy." Michonne demanded, causing Carl to grin.

Communication was very important to his mother, she thought it was the key to any relationship and time had proved her right when he thought about theirs. They always talked about everything. It was a discussion with her that lead him at this point in his life, about to marry his highschool sweetheart.

Carl rubbed the back of his neck with his hand "I really want this to work. I know I've dated Enid forever, but I heard marriage changes things."

Michonne nodded her head, encouraging him to continue.

"And growing up with you and Dad was great, really, and that's what I want. A perfect marriage like you guys have. But I'm afraid to fail."

"Oh, sweetheart," she said, placing her hand on her heart. Carl never ceased to render Michonne speechless. He was a burdened man, like his brother and father. Feeling like they had to carry the world on their shoulders ran in their blood, she was sure her future daughter would be the same. Her boys always wanted to give their loved ones the best, they could never find peace until everyone around them had it too.

"Nothing has to change, you just have to keep doing what you'd done all these years. You are better than your dad and I, way better. Your marriage doesn't have to look like ours for it to be perfect, it just have to be good and healthy alright?"

"Isn't it annoying?" Carl asked, satisfaction taking over his brightened face.

"Is what annoying?"

"Being right all the time?" He replied, causing Michonne to fill the room with laughter and hit him playfully on his shoulder.

"Behave boy, behave."

##########

Rick's hands roamed over his wife's back, she was exquisite in her red jumpsuit, his favorite color on her. He was happy because she was happy, it had been a perfect day for the Grimes family. From the ceremony to the reception celebrating the new comer. Though Enid had long since been thought of as a member of their family it was a pleasure to 'officially' welcome her.

He took a look around him the venue was neatly decorated. Up above were exposed wooden beams that made the space a little less formal. Each hanging chandelier was draped in fresh greenery. The long dining tables were devoid of tablecloths, beautiful dishes and cutlery placed carefully on the wooden structures.

The room was a perfect combination of rustic elegance. He was impressed with how quickly Michonne had organised this amazing gathering. He shouldn't have been surprised though, it was Michonne, she was perfect at everything.

His gaze landed on his friends enjoying themselves, dancing to the music the DJ was mixing, others seated at their tables eating the remnants of their red velvet cake. A huge smile broke into his face when he saw Carl and Andre srutting to their table.

The two men were engrossed in a vivid discussion, probably talking about baseball. They'd both shed their suit jackets, Andre, as always, was talking with grand hand gestures his locs moving with him, while Carl was frowning and looking at his brother as if he'd grown two heads.

"I can't believe the amount of crap you say," Rick heard Carl interject when they were close enough.

"Oh, yeah?" Andre replied folding his arms. "Well you're an idiot and I can't help you with that."

"Mom, dad," Carl greeted them as if he hadn't just talked to them an hour before ceremony. He took the empty seat near his mother while Andre was close to Rick who patted him in the back. This was everything Rick needed, his family being together, safe and sound.

"Can you two stop arguing?" Michonne requested stroking her forehead. "Just for once?"

"I could," Andre responded, pointing his finger dramatically to Carl. "If your son admits that he's wrong."

Carl exhaled a harsh breath. " Excuse me? At least I'm not a Yankees fan."

Rick chuckled, it was always entertaining to watch his boys banter about their favorite sport. They were passionate, like he was.

"Ok, we get it. Your teams both suck!" Michonne exclaimed. Andre and Carl's mouths were agape, feigning shock and hurt at their mother's words. "Carl why aren't you with your wife?"

"I wanted to check on you two," Carl answered, stroking his mother's hand. "You're alright? Having a good time?"

"Yes, I am. It's a beautiful wedding."

"If you are tired, Enid and I would totally understand if you want to leave, mom."

Michonne shook her head. " Don't you worry, your sister and I are just fine."

"Good," Carl replied, satisfied with her answer, he turned his attention to his dad "And you old man?"

Michonne laughed while Andre was trying not to, he knew his mother was safe, she was allowed to make fun of him as much as she wanted, but for him, it was an another story. Rick missed the days when Andre wasn't part of the mockery about him. Now, he was often the who instigated the jokes. He didn't mind though, his boys had inherited their mother's playful side and sense of humour. The jokes were always spot on.

"You know I can still beat you, anytime, anywhere." Rick said referencing to their bi-weekly boxes session. "Same for you Andre."

"Oh, please dad," Carl replied, "I beat you last time remember? Just like I beat mom at our last race."

"Seriously, Carl how many more times are you are going to bring that race up?" Michonne inquired, tilting her head.

"I still don't believe that, " Andre cut in, he was too young to remember the famous event Carl always bragged about. The day he won a race against their super mom and finally got his hands on her secret candy stash.

"Yeah, me either," Rick added narrowing his eyes, his attention fully on his wife that he suspected to have let Carl win that day.

"Doesn't matter what you guys think," Carl countered. "I won!"

Michonne smiled, he'd been so happy to beat her. Sure, she could have easily won, she'd been faster and stronger than her small son back at the day. But when she witnessed his reaction she didn't regret it, even if it meant hearing about it years after.

"Andre, don't you have something to do?" Michonne asked, breaking in their conversation.

"Do I really have to do that?"

"Yes," She replied without leaving room to any discussion. "Otherwise I'll start kissing your dad to gross you out and make you leave."

A howl of laughter left Rick's mouth, she was really something else.

"You're bluffin', " Andre made the mistake of responding.

"Rick, honey?" Michonne called for him before Carl sighed and scolded his little brother.

"Listen, man, whatever she's tryin' to make you do, please do it. "

Andre chortled and stood up, Carl mimicked him before his embarrassing parents started making out in front of him. He pivoted his body towards them, disgusted to see his dad's lips crushing against his mom's but deep down happy to see that they were still so in love with each other.

The dance floor emptied when the DJ put the blasting music on hold to let Andre, who had a microphone in his hands, deliver his speech.

"First thing first, I want to say that my mom made me do this," He joked to calm his anxious mind. Andre was an extrovert, but facing an audience was still stressful. He heard his mother call him over the laughter. "I'm kidding, I wanted to do it, and I asked her to not let me change my mind. And everyone who's ever met my mom knows how persuasive she can be." He saw a lot of people nodding their heads in agreement, Michonne was definitely a force of the nature. She didn't need to raise her voice to be heard, her commanding presence and stern voice were enough.

Andre cleared his throat, his eyes fasted on his brother who was tucked away in a chair next to his gorgeous wife. "Carl, my brother. I really don't know where to start, but I'll try. I can't remember the first time we met, because I was only a year old. But from what I heard, you were a prick." The room roared with laughter, Michonne rolled her eyes at her son. He could be too much sometimes.

"And guess what? You're still kind of a prick. But you're also my best friend. I grew up with the best parents a kid could have ask for, and the best brother too, I feel like I don't show you my gratitude enough for everything you've done for me. But I remember once, when we were younger, I begged you to watch a horror movie I was too little to see. And even after I was terrified of the monsters, you let me sleep in your room, holding my hand until I was asleep.

Or the pride I could see in your eyes when I graduated high school at the top of my class, you were telling everyone that I was your genius little brother. I know when people look at us, they only see our differences, but when I look at you I know how much alike we are. We both lost a parent, but we both overcome sadness while surrounded by love. Our parents' love. I owe them for what I am and what I have, and you, my brother, you played a huge part in that too. I love you Carl and congratulations to you and my amazing sister-in-law. Your kids have no idea how lucky they're going to be, like we were."

He finished his speech with a brittle voice under the cheers and the claps of the guests. He was feeling light-hearted and when he saw Carl's teary eyes he knew he'd succeeded in showing his endless gratitude to his brother.

"We did good." Michonne told her husband, pride and love enveloping her quiet voice, as she watched Andre hugging Carl.

Even if they were grown up, married and preparing to leave their home nothing would truly change. They will still be a close family, fake laughing at Rick's cringy dad jokes. Yelling at the television when a baseball player missed an important swing. Exchanging gifts at Christmas and enjoying those short but cherished moments together. Most things would stay the same, only she wouldn't be the only woman anymore. And the thought made her even more excited. They would be okay.

"No, darlin'. We did great," Rick corrected her, stroking her belly. "And I can't wait to do it all again."


	4. Chapter 4

**Break up with your girlfriend, I'm bored**

 **With his beer cup half empty, Rick Grimes tried his hardest to give his undivided attention to the woman at his side. She had been talking non-stop for the last few hours. Rick wondered when she found the time to breath. She went from telling him about the dog she'd owned when she was 6 to how she couldn't understand all the buzz around Meghan Markle. Rick, having no clue who Meghan Markle was, just smiled and nodded his head the entire time. He was positive that he;d be waking up with a sore neck the next morning.**

" **I mean, she's pretty, but not that pretty."**

 **Smile. Nod. A sip of his drink. He put the actions on repeat until the end of the disastrous date. It was Rick's third outing with Jessie, the first two should have been sufficient enough to know how incompatible they were. But Rick had wanted to give her another shot, listening to the advices of his best friend Shane, who just couldn't understand Rick's disinterest in the beautiful blonde woman.**

 **Jessie was the true definition of "the girl next door." Nothing about her was extraordinary, but she looked like the kind of woman Rick always saw himself dating, get engaged to, and marrying. A damsel in distress waiting for her prince charming. And she was sure that Rick Grimes was that man.**

 **All the women in King County envied her for that, she'd managed to grab the attention of the most eligible bachelor in town. Rick Grimes was perfect, like, really perfect. He was gorgeous, with blue eyes that would have made the ocean jealous and facial features that were soft and masculine at the same time.**

 **Jessie stopped herself from running her hand through his shiny curls. Though his lips commanded most of her attention. Pink and plump enough to spend her entire life kissing them. Still, even if she had him in the moment, she knew that she didn't have him completely. He was physically there, but his mind was wandering somewhere else, he just happened to be too much of a gentleman to leave. The dinner date wasn't the win she'd hoped for, but she wanted to believe in her chances of being chosen as his next girlfriend.**

" **I'll be right back," Jessie stood up, her bag on her shoulder. "I have to go to the bathroom. Don't go anywhere."**

 **It was a joke, but in reality, a plea in disguise. Rick let out a long, heavy sigh.** _ **Listen, Jessie, you're nice**_ **– he started mentally breaking things off with her but his train of thought was interrupted by the arrival of the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. So beautiful that she was out of place, no, she was out of this world. Her beauty lit up the restaurant, taking Rick's breath away.**

 **The enticing stranger, walked towards the bar, her long, curly hair bouncing each time her fancy shoes clicked on the hardwood.** _ **What is she doing here?**_ **He wondered. She looked like she's stepped straight out of a fashion magazine with her long red gown clinging to her mouth watering curves. Her upper body was covered with an elegant white fur jacket. She turned her head towards him, Rick was caught off guard and diverted his eyes from her, cursing himself for acting like a teenager with a crush on some girl who was out of his league.**

 **She took a deep breath and approached the table, trying to play it casual and act like her brain hadn't been shut down by those blue eyes of his lingering on her. She forced herself to simply breathe and walk until she reached his table without tripping. She cleared her throat, catching his attention again, she knew he was pretending to look at the dance floor instead of her.**

" **I'm sorry to bother you, sir, " she said. From far away he'd been a fine specimen, but up close he was even more gorgeous. She was at a loss for words on how to describe him. "I was at this lame work party, but it was boring so I decided to leave." She wondered why she'd given him so much information when all she needed from him was one specific thing. "To keep this quick, can I borrow your phone please? I wanted to text my best friend because I know damn well she'll be worried about me leaving."**

 **Rick couldn't help the smile to grew on his face, what she said was more interesting than Jessie's conversation for the last hour. Or maybe it was just the fact that it was her saying the words. Her outfit finally made sense, she truly didn't belong there, but he was beyond happy that she'd shown up where he was and not somewhere else.**

" **Of course," he searched for his device in his wide jacket pocket and handed it over to the woman. She looked at his flip phone then back at him with a 'really' look because of his ancient phone. "I'm not really a technology man."**

 **She giggled, a sound that rang like the sweetest melody in his ears. "I can tell. But who am I to judge? Thank you again–" she paused remembering that she didn't know his name.**

" **Rick. Rick Grimes."**

 **She gifted Rick with a bright smile, the kind of smile that would have knocked him off of is feet if he wasn't seated. Her teeth were perfectly white, framed by cushion plump lips.**

" **I'm Michonne," she replied. "I'll be right back."**

 **She waved at him before disappearing outside of the bar. His eyes followed her, watching her open his flip phone, typing out a number and putting it on her ear. He was so absorbed in memorizing Michonne's body and the way her face lit up when she laughed, that he didn't heard Jessie coming back from her trip to the bathroom.**

" **Sorry, the line back there is unbelievable."**

" **No problem." Rick didn't know what to say. He'd been stumped for words before but with Michonne's arrival it was even worse. Jessie nodded her head, feeling the gap between her and Rick widen. Fortunately, her son's call interrupted their uncomfortable silence.**

" **It's Sam, I have to take this. Sorry."**

 **The moment she stepped out, Michonne walked back into the bar, making her way over to him and handing him his phone.**

" **Thanks again, Rick. "**

 **Even his ordinary, boring name coming from her mouth was pleasant to hear. He wanted her to say it again and again and again. The slightest brush of their hands made him Rick want to touch her smooth skin endlessly.**

" **It was my pleasure, Michonne," he gave his second sincere smile of the night. "I hope your friend wasn't worried too much."**

 **Michonne shrugged. "Oh, Sasha is so dramatic. I told her that I'd only stay for an hour hour. And I did."**

 **Rick chuckled, the woman was truly something else. Something bright and beautiful. Something he hadn't known he needed until he met her.**

" **Was the party really that bad?"**

" **The worst. " Michonne rolled her eyes thinking about how Sasha had pretty much forced her to go to the party hoping that they could leave a good impression on their future colleagues.**

 **The two women had just settled in King County, eager to start a new job in the only law firm in the small town. Michonne hated big gatherings, pretending to laugh at unfunny jokes Her idea of the perfect party, consisted of her couch, plaid. A good serie on Netflix with a good company. But her meet with Rick did improve her night, she felt good in his presence, he possessed this soothing aura and she found herself wanting to talk to him all night.**

" **Rule number one : always charge your phone before going out, " Rick advised causing Michonne to laugh.**

" **I did, " She affirmed through her laughter " Well, I tried but it's difficult to charge and film a video at the same time–"**

" **Sorry, " Jessie's coming back put a hold at their impromptus conversation. Rick joyful face fading away while Michonne was still standing in front of his table, she didn't know what to do. Moving seemed the best option, but staying was the one she chose. " I'll be back, a issue with the baby sitter. Don't move, alright? "**

 **She didn't even acknowledge Michonne, but she saw how Rick was interacting with this stranger. She managed to do what she failed : having Rick physically and mentally invested in her. She made him laugh, while he only gave her fake smile and useless nod of his head.**

" **Well, " Michonne said all of sudden feeling shy. " I'll leave you, alone. "**

" **You don't have too, I mean–"**

" **No, " Michonne backed away from him, " I'm gonna go dance a little, and head back home. Just enjoy your night with, well, have a good night. "**

 **Michonne got rid of her jacket, putting it on the back of her chair. She summed all the power within her to not stole a look at Rick, walking straightly to the dance floor.**

 _ **You got me some type of way (Hmm)  
Ain't used to feelin' this way (Mmm-mmm)  
I do not know what to say (Yeah, yeah)  
But I know I shouldn't think about it**_

 **She started swaying her body to the music in a sultry way, left to right. She could feel his intense gaze firing every inch of her. She continued giroting her lower half, her hands wandering slowly from her thighs to her face, Michonne locked her hazelnut eyes on Rick's, letting them get lost in them.**

 _ **Took one fuckin' look at your face (Hmm)  
Now I wanna know how you taste (Mmm-mmm)  
Usually don't give it away (Yeah, yeah)  
But you know I'm out here thinkin' 'bout it**_

 **Was he aware of how sexy he was ? How one look of him woke up her desire ? He didn't know how she was ready to let him ravish her, control her body and her mind. She turned her body, offering a spectacle of her moving ass. She was so transported by the music, that she didn't hear him approach her leisurely, like a predator chasing his prey, to not make it run away.**

 _ **Then I realized she's right there  
And I'm at home like, "Damn, this ain't fair"**_

 **He put his calloused, strong hands on her hips, and put himself behind her. Michonne kept moving, feeling his arousal growing on her ass. She smiled, proud that it was all because of her, and will surely be all for her.**

" **You want me, Rick Grimes? "**

 _ **Break up with your girlfriend  
Yeah, yeah, 'cause I'm bored  
You can hit it in the mornin' (Mornin')  
Yeah, yeah, like it's yours**_

 **Rick took a sharp breath, he had a hard time focusing on something else than Michonne's prominent derriere on him. She was making him impossibly hard. At this moment they didn't care about the few customers left, they were in a time and a place where only the two of them existed.**

 **He licked his lips and whispered in her ears, "Yes, I do. "**

 _ **I know it ain't right  
But I don't care (Care)  
Break up with your girlfriend  
Yeah, yeah, 'cause I'm bored**_

 **Michonne wicked smile grow wider, " And what you'll do, if you have me? "**

 **Rick silently cursed her, she wanted to play a dangerous game, and he was in a mood to play too.**

" **I'll start by kissin' those sexy lips of yours, " he traced his finger on her lips, " Then, I'll suck and lick this gorgeous neck, " his finger lowered to her neck tracing her form, " While my hands will caressed your perfect breasts, " this time he used his right hand to caress her décolleté. Michonne was out of breath, trying to keep her moans at bay.**

 _ **This shit always happens to me (Yeah)  
Why can't we just play for keeps? (Mmm-mmm)  
Practically on my knees (Yeah, yeah)**_

" **Do you want me to continue, Michonne? "**

" **Hmm, yes. "**

 _ **But I know I shouldn't think about it  
You know what you're doin' to me  
You're singin' my songs in the streets, yeah, yeah**_

" **Finally, I'll have you lay down, your legs wide open. Naked. And you know what my mouth will do to you? "**

 _ **Actin' all innocent, please  
When I know you're out here thinkin' 'bout it**_

" **Hmmm, no… Tell me, Rick, please. "**

" **They will be busy tasting you, and I'm sure you taste really good. Am I wrong Michonne? "**

" **No, damn… you aren't. And what next? "**

" **After fucking you with my tongue, i'll let my fingers do it. Who's name you're gonna scream tonight, Michonne while I'll eat your pussy? "**

" **Yours. "**

" **Do you want to scream my name? "**

" **Yes, I want it. "**

" **Finally, I'll put you out of your misery, by fucking you with my dick. Would you love that, Michonne? "**

" **Damn.. yes, yes. "**

" **How do you want it? Tell me. "**

" **So bad. Hard and fast. " She replied, stopping moving on him, " If you really want to do that all those nasty things to me, Rick. Break up with your girlfriend. "**

 **He chuckled, his forehead against her back. The mention of Jessie making his erection soften. " She isn't my girlfriend. "**

" **She wished she was, though. " Michonne** **stepped out of his embrace, reading herself to leave the bar.**

 **Rick put his jacket, and rushed to the door to follow her outside. He took hold of her hand, and pull her body towards his. Michonne smiled, her hands stroking his clothed chest.**

" **My car is the old black truck. " He said, hopeful that she was still eager to go home with him.**

 **Michonne giggled, "Old phone, old car. You're just a old man in disguise. "**

" **Lucky for you, I don't fuck like one. "**

 **She widened her eyes, caught off guard by his bluntness, she could feel the effect of his words and his deep low voice, between her soaked panties. Michonne walked in his car direction without a word, climbed in it after he opened it with his keys and waited in the passenger seat. Rick dark blue eyes roamed over her gorgeous face, a little satisfied smile tucked in his pink kissable lips while he stood leaning against her door. She gifted him with a bright, breathtaking grin, once again both of them lost into each other's eyes. Silently communicating their desire, and need for each other.**

 **He broke their intense eye contact, when he saw Jessie's form approaching the bar, she halted her steps, comprehension drawn on her face. She was deeply hurt to see the attractive stranger in his car, but if she was honest with herself, not surprised at all.**

" **Listen, Jessie–" Rick started, he ran his hands in his curls.**

 **Jessie lifted his hand to his face, " Don't bother yourself Rick. I get it. Have a good night. "**


End file.
